A Jack And Rose Story
by Blink33Gal
Summary: Sorry, I don't really have a summery at this moment. But please do read. None of the characters are my own, and all belong to the Russell.T.Davies. The storyline is my own. Please R&R. Thank you xxx
1. Chapter 1

Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred for the small team under Cardiff Bay. The odd Weevil lurking in the back alleys was nothing to be overly worried about. Taking into consideration the quiet nature of the day, Captain Jack Harkness had decided to offer his employees the night off.

As always, Toshiko, a dark skinned computer genius, stayed behind. Her personal life had become no longer vibrant. More desolate. Privacy was not something that interacted well whilst working for Torchwood. Well not in her secluded world anyway. Captain Jack had warned her before she had been recruited. "Torchwood consumed my private life; don't let it do the same for you." She didn't mind though, she rather enjoyed the peaceful surroundings of her workplace when her colleagues had retired for the night.

"Toshiko, why don't you scarper? I'll tidy 'round." The strong Welsh accent of Ianto Jones sounds next to her ear, bringing Toshiko out of her reverie. Toshiko liked the short black haired Welshman; he was very polite and friendly. Sometimes she thinks Ianto isn't given enough credit. They just take him and his well-kept suites for granted. He made outstanding coffees. "No need Ianto, I'm fine. It's about time someone did something for you."

Ianto seemed taken aback. He didn't mind at all, tidying around after the group. Especially for Captain Jack. He'd jump in front a bullet for his Captain. Thinking of Jack brought a smile onto Ianto's face. "Thank you Toshiko. I'm very grateful. See you tomorrow. Have a great evening."

Toshiko smiled at Ianto. "Good night Ianto." She watched Ianto head for Jack's office, chuckling to herself at the tea boy's fondness for their boss. Then again, it was Jack.

Ianto knocked on the clear glass door of Captain Jack's office. Through the glass, Ianto could see his boss, who was seated behind his wooden desk, with his boot clad feet placed upon the desk-top. He was very handsome. The kind of fairy tale prince, a mother would tell her young daughter about. Brown short hair, parted neatly to the left, not a strand out of place. His high cheek bones and a tight bone structure giving him a "devil may care" face. He had stunning blue eyes, capable of hypnotising any poor soul who gazed into them.

His American accent, music to Ianto's ears called through the door. "Come in Ianto" The Welshman did as told, and carefully poked his head around the door. He smiled gently towards the taller man. "Just saying good night Sir." Jack nodded at Ianto as he stood up, and walked over to him. Jack placed his lips against Ianto's chastely. His right hand resting briefly on Ianto's face, before settling on his arm. "Good night Ianto Jones." He replied with a wink.

A good hour and a half later, the only person left, was Captain Jack. Toshiko had packed up and headed home twenty minutes ago. And now, the group leader was nursing a cup of coffee, whilst watching the ten o' clock news on BBC Wales. He may be an ex-time traveller, but he always made time to watch the news. However, tonight he was disrupted by the shrill sound of alarms. The rift is active, and an un-known entity had thrust through to this universe. Jack checked the CCTV, and startled at what he saw, or more to the point who he saw. A young woman lay unconscious in the middle of Cardiff. Jack could see a blood pool around her. How was she here? The Doctor had told him she could never return. Yet here she was, on his front door step. Jack raced for the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people, I am so sorry this isn't very long. I'm just struggling with things at the moment, including my story writing. I don't know how to carry this on. So, If you could perhaps, send us some tips? Thank you guys. Love Jess xxx

Rose POV-

Fire blazed around her, terrifying shrieks encasing the small world she lived in. Darkness slithered towards her small frame, consuming her. All she wanted was to find him. Now she was about to die, in a world she didn't belong. She didn't see the golden glow form around her body or the powers of the rift throw her into another dimension.

Jack POV-

By the time Jack had found his way to the surface, ordinary people had gathered around the blonde's unconscious form. He could hear gasps from the very few who recognised her. "That's the girl who had gone missing back in 2005!" Jack forced his way through the crowd, shouting at them. "Let me through, I know her!" He knelt down wearily at the young woman's side. He gently brushed aside some hair which had covered her beautiful features. He looked her body over. She was dressed in a black leather jumpsuit with a black leather jacket to match. The material now held scratches and tears, presumably received from her recent battle. His gaze returned to her face. Aside from the dirt which plastered her face, he could see the red liquid leaking from the back of her head. He knew he shouldn't move her, without calling Owen first to check that she was stable to move. But he couldn't just leave her here. Jack tore his shirt and wrapped some of the material around her wound and tied it at the front of her head. Then he carefully slipped an arm around her limp shoulders, careful to support her injured head. Then placed his other arm under her legs, and gently lifted her into his arms and stood up. "Sir, you can't move her. Wait for the ambulance." A concerned voice from the crowd warned him. Jack ignored the worried protests, quickly walking back to the hub. He placed the girl upon the medical table, grabbing some sheets to wrap around her now freezing body.

"Owen, I need you at Torchwood. Now!" Jack shouted over his com which lived permanently in his ear.


End file.
